1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a permeable wave dissipating caisson for dispersing the energy of waves and a method for producing the permeable wave dissipating caisson.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In order to break waves so as to make a connecting facility or for use to protect houses along the shore, the construction of a breakwater has been popular for a long time.
However, if the wave height is higher than the construction, flooding occurs.
Apart from the breakwater, a fender may be provided for the wave dissipation and actually placed at the beach. There, are various kinds of constructions for wave dissipation which includes a construction along the shore and smaller constructions or simple blocks for wave dissipation may be piled up or put side by side properly in a job site.
However, if new repair or improvement of the construction is conducted in harbors, fishing ports, seashore, rivers, seaside road, fishing blocks, the construction scale of the wave dispertion becomes large and permanent durability is expected for the repaired or improved construction.
Some constructions can meet these requirement a little bit, yet insufficiently. For example, when the wave dissipating caisson which is 3.times.3.times.4.5 m and 5.times.5.times.7.5 m or more in size is constructed to a specified place, the stability becomes important more and more in view of the size and weight.
In this scale of the caissons, the producing method is as follows. The base portion is pre-molded and concrete is deposited onto the upper portion of it, but each portion cannot have consistency in construction completely.